


Getaway

by VelvetSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Steve, Darcy, and Bucky are having a little getaway from everything else.





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest from the prompt: Seaside Cottage-Candles-Fresh Sheets
> 
> Unbetated, all mistakes are my own.

"I can hear the waves from the ocean and the sheets are soft and smell so fresh and clean." Darcy was the first one through the doors, and dropped herself right onto the bed, shedding her baggage before she got there.

Steve and Bucky snuck a glance at each other and chuckled looking back at Darcy. "There's candles too. You want them lit?"

"Oh, that might be nice." Darcy only lifted her head enough so her words could get out before her face smooshed back into the bedding.

"Want your shoes off?" Bucky dropped his bag on the floor and moved toward her, rubbing a hand over her calf as he stood next to the bed.

"Mmmm." Darcy wiggled her feet before turning over and sitting up. "Wait! The bed is too nice and clean and we've been traveling all day. We should all shower before we further disturb the bed."

The guys chuckled again. It made sense though. Steve went to poke his head into the bathroom suite. "And the bathroom looks as nice as the bedroom. Oversized shower, we probably all fit. Tub too if you’d prefer a bath after a long drive."

"Perfect." Darcy grinned, forcing herself off the bed before more than the comforter on top could be rumpled. Neither guy questioned at the moment which she wanted more, bath or shower, they'd figure that out in a bit.

"There's candles in the bathroom too. If you want a little mood lighting with your shower or bath.” Steve was leaning in the doorway to the bathroom and looking entirely too good doing it.

“I am all about mood lighting this week. Mood lighting, fresh sheets, ocean breezes and you two. That's all I want this week.” She had stood up and started kicking off her shoes, anything and everything to make this vacation as comfortable and fun as possible.

“You know the sheets might not stay fresh.” Bucky raised an eyebrow with a grin.

“Oh, they will. There are supposed to be a couple sets of spare sheets and a laundry room so there will be fresh sheets all the time. I'm going to make sure.” She headed back into the hallway and started checking the closet out there for spare linens.

Steve chuckled. "She's cute when she's determined."

"That's for sure." Bucky grinned a little more.

"Hey! I'm always determined." Darcy came back into the bedroom then paused looking between them. "Right?"

"And you're always cute." Bucky probably couldn't have possibly grinned any more at that point. And he was hoping to keep grinning the whole time they were there. Darcy rolled up on her toes and kissed his jaw and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you find the spare sheets?" Steve wanted to make sure if they couldn't keep the bed clean tonight there was something to change them to after so Darcy could have her fresh, clean sheets for sleeping.

“I did. However, I do not want to change the sheets tonight, so we're keeping the messy off the bed tonight.” It somehow sounded simple to her at the moment. Though she was also snuggling herself into Bucky as she spoke.

"I suppose we could always lay the bedspread down on the floor." Bucky smirked looking at the floorspace in the room and giving her butt a soft squeeze. She made a soft ‘mmm’ that was slightly muffled by her face being half-buried in Bucky's chest as she softly wiggled against him.

Steve wandered up behind her and ran his hands up and down her sides. “Did you want us to do all the work? And does that mean we get to choose bath or shower?”

“That would be so nice actually.” Darcy sometimes had a strong opinion, like keeping the bed all clean and fresh to sleep in tonight, and she voiced it. But sometimes she didn't mind either option and liked being surprised, especially since she knew it would never be bad trusting to Steve and Bucky.

Steve ran a hand through her hair and her head followed, leaning back until it hit his shoulder. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, savoring it for just a moment before pulling away. "I'll go make sure the water is warm."

"Did you want to be undressed or do that yourself? And did you want us to just strip down, or did you want to be involved in that?" Bucky's flesh fingers were trailing warmth around her back while the metal ones gently massaged her ass.

There were times that she did just kind of want to leave it all to them. Sometimes she didn't even have to bother with keeping herself upright, they would even do that for her. It was tempting at the moment, but she kind of wanted to be a little more involved than that, even if she let them do a lot of the work. "You can undress me, but I wouldn't mind assisting you two in getting naked."

It didn't take Steve long to get the water going and rejoin them. And it didn't take much to strip Darcy down, she was wearing a summery wrap dress and a little untie and pull and the whole dress slipped right off her. Bucky popped her bra hook as soon as Steve slipped the dress off her shoulders, and while he was whipping her bra off, Steve hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down. Darcy didn't even have to move, Bucky just lifted her up so Steve could pull the panties all the way off and she was naked.

"I swear you guys get faster at that every time." Darcy giggled and reached for the hem of Bucky's tee and pulled up. He was quick to raise his arms and let her get it off him.

"Maybe. It's a big tub so it won't overfill too fast, but it is filling, so no need to take too long." Steve brushed his fingers over her hips feather-light. He knew exactly what he was doing, making her giggle and wiggle. He knew damn well she was ticklish there.

"Hey, who's dawdling now." Darcy looked over her shoulder at Steve.

"Playing, not dawdling." Steve smirked at her before quickly teasing her lips with his own. Meanwhile, Bucky was pulling off his shoes and undoing his own pants.

Darcy fluttered for just a moment after the kiss before catching the movement. "Oh, let me!" And she slid her hands into both pants and underwear and pulled both down together and Bucky stepped out and kicked them aside. While Bucky had her attention, Steve shed his shoes and then waited for his turn.

Bucky pulled her in for a hard, fast kiss and when he pulled back he turned her around and pushed her gently at Steve. She actually felt spun, so it was good Steve kind of caught her. Darcy giggled and kissed his neck before reaching to pull up on his shirt. The shirt was discarded and the pants and underwear followed quickly. Steve scooped her up and they headed for the bathroom with Darcy giggling. The tub was still filling so they had a few moments to linger, Bucky took the opportunity to kiss her knee and swirl his fingertips up her leg. "As long as we've got a few moments before we get in..."

Darcy caught the look that passed between Bucky and Steve and she knew it usually meant she'd end up a trembling mess at the end, but that was usually when they had more than a couple of minutes while a bathtub filled. She was about to ask what they planned when Bucky grabbed her legs, under the knees and hooked them over his shoulders while Steve shifted to support her body, one arm under her upper back, while the other and his mouth went to her breasts. They often liked to slow build on her, taking time to tease her and let her teeter at the brink of climax before shifting the pace to keep her from going over. But this seemed to be a dive right in situation as Bucky gripped her hips and his mouth closed on her pussy going right for the full french kiss, his tongue sweeping between her folds as his upper lip and nose stroked over her clit.

Darcy moaned and her hips started rocking right away as a rush of heat and sensation went straight between her legs. Steve's fingers softly brushed and rolled her nipple before giving her whole breast a massaging while his lips and tongue worked the nearer nipple. She had the one arm around his shoulders and the other in Bucky's hair, there wasn't a lot else to hold onto. While this wasn't the very first time they'd done something like this to her, it wasn't so frequent as to be common and the feeling of being held up by nothing other than them, while she felt her own body slowly losing control of itself in the pleasure it was absolutely mind-blowing. Darcy felt hands shifting, Bucky's metal hand braced her weight at the base of her back as his flesh hand snaked its way up to her breast as Steve's hand slid down her body. Bucky's mouth shifted focus to her inner lips and Steve's fingers took up action over her clit. Her breath hitched as she was already teetering on the edge and she came, body trembling. Bucky's tongue lapping into her and Steve's fingers didn't stop until she gasped for air and her fingers dug into his shoulder, her body still otherwise out of her control.

Steve and Bucky shifted their hands again, and Steve stepped into the tub holding Darcy and settled down into the water with her still in his arms. Bucky moved to light the bathroom candles and then climbed in after, sitting across from Steve, their legs crossing each other near the knees. Darcy was leaned back into Steve's chest with her eyes closed as her body was still settling after the quick and intense sensations that had just coursed through her. Bucky reached for her feet and softly rubbed. His metal arm shifting to a smooth appearance, and his fingers had a hint of give. It seemed like it would feel nicer to massage her with. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just a little wilder feeling than I expected. But it felt good. I'm still surprised by how out of control my body can feel sometimes with you guys, but it always feels good. And I feel safe with you being able to just let go like that." Darcy's eyes had fluttered open as she spoke, and by the end was holding onto Bucky's stare with a soft, subtle intensity. She felt Steve kiss her neck and shoulder and she hummed softly, her hands squeezing his forearms. "Is this what this whole getaway is going to be like?"

"I hope so." Bucky smiled, holding onto her gaze, his fingers pressing softly into her skin, sliding over her ankles, and up her calves.

"That's the plan, if that's okay with you." Steve's voice was soft, deep, and right in her ear. And he felt her quiver against him. His hands sliding up from her stomach to cup and squeeze her breasts.

"Very okay." Darcy shifted her hands from Steve's arms to his thighs, she had to hold onto something though. She was wondering if she'd be spending the next several days in a sort of haze of pleasure as Bucky scooted closer, his hands sliding around onto her thighs.


End file.
